The Amazing Race: RFF Fantasy TARs
The Amazing Race RFF FanTARS is the second fantasy game of uycocoa based from the Emmy-Awarding winning Reality Competition show, The Amazing Race. It features teams casted from different Fantasy Races previously held in Reality Fan Forum. The game was hosted by Cocoa. Race Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note this table does not necessarily reflect all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order. *Red means the team was eliminated. *Green ƒ means the team won the Fast Forward clue. A green-colored leg number indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. *An underlined Blue team's placement means the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A brown » means the team chose to use a U-Turn; « indicates the team who received it; «» indicates a leg where the U-Turn was available but not used. *A maroon > means a team chose to use a Roundabout;< indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Roundabout was available but not used. *A yellow > means a team chose to use a Yield;< indicates the team who received it; <> indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. #A Pitstop Called The Pitstop - Martin #You Can Be Proud Of Us, But That Doesn't Give Me A Van! - Ross #It Feels Weird Not Being Part Of The Drama - Nancy #It's Good To Go To The Unknown - Bryant #You Are Going To The Frozen Deadlands! - Phil Keoghan #TBA #TBA #These People Buy Whatever They See - Nancy #TBA #TBA #TBA Prizes These are the prizes that are awarded to the team who placed first for a certain leg. These prizes are special powers that the team use to their advantage. #Power to Trap Hole (awarded at Midpoint); Additional Courtesy Of Picture and negate another team's Courtesy Of Picture. #20-minute Bonus at Pitstop #Mark For Elimination Power #2 Courtesy Of Pictures #2 Courtesy Of Pictures #TBA #TBA #TBA #10,000 Korean Won #1 Point Character Trait #Glory of Winning one of the Toughest Races Race Summary Leg 1 (United States of America → Colombia) *Atlanta, Georgia, United States (Six Flags Over Georgia) (Starting Line) * Atlanta (Hartsfield–Jackson Atlanta International Airport) to Bogotá, Colombia (El Dorado International Airport) *Bogotá (Parque Salitre Mágico Spanish) * Bogotá (Bogotá Bus Station) to Medellín (Medellín Bus Station) *Medellín (Pit Stop Hostel) (Mandatory Rest Stop) *Medellín (Plaza Botero Spanish) (Coca Abandoned Plantation) *Medellín (Museum of Antioquia) *Antioquia (Hacienda Napoles Jurassic Park) The very first Fast Forward of the race requires both teams to destroy Cocaine plants in a Coca plantation with left-over land mines as a part of a drive to weed out Cocaine in Medellín's reputation. The Detour for this leg of the race is a choice between Bull Chase Or Dance Craze. In Bull Chase, teams had to find La Macarena Stadium, don a matador's costume, enter the bullring with raging bulls inside, and run to the center for their next clue. In Dance Craze, teams had to dance the Zumba, a popular dance-exercise, at Salon Malaga. Once teams successfully complete the dance steps, the dance guru will hand them their next clue. Additional Notes *Martin and Mackenzie arrived first at the Pit Stop Hostel, and were greeted by Phil Keoghan via a large flat screen TV. For placing first at that time, they were given a special power they can use for this leg, but opted not to use it. Additional Tasks *At the start of the race, teams were given a vague clue of where the country of their first destination is. Teams had to figure out that the country "2600 meters closer to the stars" is Colombia. *At Parque Salitre Mágico, teams had to eat a bowl of local delicacy known as Ajiaco Santafereño. When they empty the bowl, both team members had to ride the park's roller coaster in order to receive their next clue. *Upon arrival at the Pit Stop Hostel, teams were given one of three departure times for the next morning. *At Plaza Botero, teams had to find for the girl who starred as the lead role of the Colombian hit sensation, Yo soy Betty la fea, who will hand their next clue. Leg 2 (Colombia → Bulgaria) * Medellín (José María Córdova International Airport) to Sofia, Bulgaria (Sofia International Airport) *Sofia (Statue of St. Sofia) *Sofia (St. Alexander Nevsky Cathedral) *Sofia (Knyaz-Borisova Gradina - Borisova Gradina TV Tower) *Sofia (St. George's Rotunda) In this leg's Detour, teams chose between Count The Money Or Hunt The Art. In Count The Money, teams made their way to the Bulgarian Mint and count all of the Euros inside a rucksack. To make the challenge more difficult, a very loud music band performing Screamo songs is playing when the teams started to count. In Hunt The Art, teams entered the National Gallery of Foreign Art and with the curator following the teams, they must search the immense museum for 3 works of art for their next clue. For this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to walk the streets of Sofia looking for cosplayed Bulgarian mythical creatures. When teams reach the specified monster, they had to whisper the words "Magic Is Might" to receive next clue. Leg 3 (Bulgaria → Bosnia and Herzegovina) * Sofia (Sofia International Airport) to Sarajevo, Bosnia and Herzegovina (Sarajevo International Airport) *Sarajevo (Avaz Twist Tower) *Sarajevo (Latin Bridge) *Sarajevo (Sebilj) The Roadblock for this leg requires one team member to be a staff of Dvevni Avaz Publication wherein they have to deliver news reports to several editors and to the Editor-In-Chief to receive next clue. As a result of the Traffic Light, Xan and Ming had to perform a Speed Bump. For the Speed Bump, they had to find the nearest Sarajevo Rose, and then make a painting which must be approved by the locals. Leg Three's Detour was a choice between Against Friction Or Against Gravity, both of which are activities in Dariva. In Against Friction, teams had to ride a bicycle and finish a track with obstacles within 10 minutes. If teams weren't able to do it within the alloted time, they have to start again. In Against Gravity, teams had to scale a mountain wall and reach one half of their next clue. Additional Tasks *Teams must decipher that "the highest building in the country" is the Avaz Twist Tower. *Teams had to figure-out that their next destination was the site that triggered the World War I, Latin Bridge. *At Latin Bridge, teams must figure-out that their next clue is found on a Gräf & Stift Double Phaeton, the same type of car the Archduke was riding when he was assassinated. Leg 4 (Bosnia and Herzegovina → Democratic Republic of Congo) * Sarajevo (Sarajevo International Airport) to Kinshasa,' Democratic Republic of Congo' (N'Djili International Airport) *Kinshasa (University of Kinshasa - Old Kinshasa Nuclear Plant) *Kinshasa (Stade Tata Raphael Stadium) OR *Kinshasa (Kinshasa General Hospital) *Kinshasa (Boulevard Du Juin) *Kinshasa (Kinshasa Zoo) *Congo River Coastline (Likouala Swamp) The Second Fast Forward of the race sent teams to a French language room in the university grounds, and study several French quotes. When the team learns the right pronunciation without any aid, they will get the Fast Forward award. Teams were split into two groups, the first group of racers encountered a Roadblock which requires one team member to train for a boxing match by following boxing practices successfully, since Muhammad Ali fought here in this very stadium. The Roadblock for the second group requires one team member to roam the streets of Kinshasa for an AIDS awareness campaign. When they had 20 people signed-up for attending the AIDS Campaign, they'll receive their next clue. Additional Notes *At the Old Kinshasa Nuclear Plant, teams encountered the Fork In The Road. This twist divided the racers into two clusters, one group is heading towards the stadium, the other to the Hospital. *At Boulevard Du Juin, teams have the option to accumulate an additional Courtesy Of picture by finding a specific room in a building along the boulevard. Additional Tasks *At the start of the race, teams were given a catchy hint to where their next destination city is. They had to figure out that Kinshasa is the answer to the riddle: "Fly to the larger capital city who faces another capital city in another country." *Teams must figure out that the place they need to go next is the Old Kinshasa Nuclear Plant, with a picture of a single padlock as a hint. *Upon arrival at the Kinshasa Zoo, teams had to find for an animal signage, which holds the teams' clue. *At Kinshasa Zoo, teams had to feed Bonobos to receive their next clue. *After Kinshasa Zoo, teams were given a book entitled "The Night Shapes" which talks about a mysterious Congo River mythical monster, the Mokele Mbembe. By riding a boat at the Kinshasa Port (or the Beach), they had to sail to the Pitstop, the swamp where the alleged monster was found. Leg 5 (Democratic Republic of Congo → South Africa → Antartica) * Kinshasa (N'Djili International Airport) to Cape Town, South Africa (Cape Town Airport) *Cape Town (Ysterplaat Air Base) * Cape Town (Cape Town Airport) to Queen Maud Land, Norwegian Territory, Antartica (Unknown International Airport) *Queen Maud Land (Ekstrom Ice Shelf) *Queen Maud Land (Adelie Penguin Island) *Queen Maud Land (Wolf's Fang Mountain) *Queen Maud Land (Whichaway Camp) Leg 6 (Antartica → South Africa → Saudi Arabia) * Antartica (Unknown International Airport) to Cape Town, South Africa (Cape Town Airport) * Cape Town (Cape Town Airport) to Riyadh, Kingdom of Saudi Arabia (King Khalid International Airport) *Riyadh (Burj Al-Mamlaka) * Riyadh (King Khalid International Airport) to Unaizah (Unaizah Airport) *Unaizah (Agrabah Marketplace) *Unaizah (Al Bassam Mansion) *outside Unaizah (Al Ghadha Desert Festival) Teams were given the choice between Against Ali-Baba Or Anti-Aladdin Detour tasks for Leg 6. In Against Ali-Baba, teams have to replicate what the 40 thieves have done in an attempt to fool Ali-Baba by transporting 38 oil jars about one mile to Ali-Baba's house. In Anti-Aladdin, teams have to re-enact what Jafar has done in an attempt to retrieve back the magic lamp. They must enter the marketplace and buy a new lamp using their own money, then give it to Aladdin in his palace nearby. In this leg's Roadblock, one team member had to drive a 4X4 Off-Road Track Vehicle along a off-road bumpy race course under 6 minutes to receive next clue. Additional Tasks *At the Burj Al-Mamlaka, teams have to reach the bridge and get departure times for chartered planes to the town of Unaizah. *Before receiving their Roadblock clue, teams had to find for a tiller man, and impress him with a witty joke. *Teams had to count for the exact number of dates in a basket before checking-in to Pitstop. Leg 7 (Saudi Arabia → Australia) * Riyadh, Kingdom of Saudi Arabia to Adelaide, Australia (Adelaide Airport) * Adelaide (Adelaide Airport) to Kingscote, Kangaroo Island' '(Kingscote Airport) *Kingscote (A Maze 'N' Fun Hedge Maze) *Cape de Couedic Lighthouse *Remarkable Rocks In this leg's Detour, teams chose between Buzzing or Waving. In Buzzing, teams had to go to the Clifford's Honey Farm and find a queen bee inside one of the glass plates that contain several bees. In Waving, teams had to go to the Nepean Bay Boat Ramp and learn a flag system of communication known as Semaphore. Then, they must decipher a secret message given by a man on a boat along the bay. The Fast Forward of this leg is a Hidden Immunity Idol hunt on Island based on the popular Reality Show, Survivor. Leg 7's Roadblock requires one team member to ride the flying fox and drop several items on a target along the ride to receive their next clue. Additional Notes *At the start of the race, teams were boarded back to Riyadh and faced an instant Intersection. This intersection wore off upon arrival at the Maze. *Teams were given any means of transportation to get them from Adelaide to Kangaroo Island. Leg 8 (Australia → People's Republic of China) * Kingscote (Kingscote Airport) to Hangzhou, People's Republic of China (Hangzhou Xiaoshan International Airport) *Hangzhou (West Lake - 卐 Pavilion) *Hupao (Longjing Tea Village) *Hangzhou (Qinghefang Street - Fan Store) *Hangzhou (Hangzhou Liberation Monument) At the Roadblock, one team member had to harvest enough tea leaves, and then using the instructions given to them, must brew a famous Chinese tea -- the Longjing Tea. Leg 8's Detour choices were between Feel The Pain Or Ease The Pain. In Feel The Pain, both team members must bring a cart overloaded with items a typical Chinese merchant would sell to a marked parking, one mile away. In Ease The Pain, teams must enter Bao He Hall and sell traditional Chinese Herbs to customers in the herbal store. Once teams gained 70 Yuans, they'll receive their next clue. Additional Tasks *At West Lake, teams had search for a particular pavilion using only the hint in the form of an inverted Nazi-symbol. *Before making their way to the Longjing Tea Village, teams must collect mineral-rich water from the Dreaming of the Tiger Spring. *Once at Longjing Tea Village, teams had to find for a giant teapot for their next clue. *Teams were given Chinese fans with chinese characters on them which are clues that will lead them to Qinghefang Street. *Teams had to figure out where the Pitstop is, using a picture given to them prior the start of the leg. Leg 9 (People's Republic of China → South Korea) * Hangzhou (Hangzhou Xiaoshan International Airport) to Incheon, South Korea (Incheon International Airport) *Seoul (Namsan Tower) *Seoul (Deung-Chon Dong Gong-Gae Hall - Inki Gayo Studios) *Seoul (Noryangjin Marine Products Market) *Seoul (Digital Media City - Nuritkum Square Skybridge) *Suwon (Hwaseong Fortress South Gate) The last Fast Forward of the entire race course is a task of unlocking one out of almost 10,000 locks at the base of the Namsan Tower. On the Roadblock for this leg, teams performed a 2NE1 Korean hit song, Fire, on the famous Inki Gayo stage. When teams satisfied 9 out of 10 audience die-hard fans, they'll get their next clue. This leg's Detour was a Switchback Detour, a reincarnation of The Amazing Race Season 4's Detour task. Additional Notes *At Namsan Tower, teams must figure-out that the last Fast Forward of the race is hidden. Additional Tasks *At Deung-Chon Dong Gong-Gae Hall, teams encountered six Black Yields (2 Normal Yields, 1 Betting Yield, 1 Blind Yield, 1 Speed Yield, and 1 Target Speed Yield). *At Nuritkum Square Skybridge, teams had to follow a marked path to Albert HUBO, who will recite the teams' next destination. Leg 10 (South Korea → Democratic Republic of Korea) *Suwon to Panmunjom (DMZ - Joint Security Area) *Panmunjom to Pyongyang, Democratic Republic of Korea *Pyongyang (Kim Il-sung Bronze Statue) *Pyongyang (Worker's Party Monument) *Pyongyang (Tower of Juche Idea) Additional Tasks *At the Joint Security Area, teams had to select one of the waiting North Korean Tour Guides that will serve as their usherettes on their entire stay. *At Worker's Party Monument, teams had to search for one lady amongst the crown of dancing girls at the monument. Leg 11 (Democratic Republic of Korea → United States of America) * Pyongyang to Incheon, South Korea * Incheon (Incheon International Airport) to Salt Lake City, Utah, United States of America (Salt Lake City International Airport *Salt Lake City (Salt Lake City Public Library) *Salt Lake City (EnergySolutions Arena - Statue of Karl Malone) *Salt Lake City (Jungle Jim's Playland) *Salt Lake City (Finish Line)